


The Pink Shell Motel

by MFLuder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Hotels, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: "Adventure does not involve a place called Pink Shell Motel."





	The Pink Shell Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 4, 2006, at [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/57038.html). Written for a LJ fic game inspired by the following picture prompt.
> 
> Prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://photobucket.com/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _So much could be happening here. Affairs. Honeymoons. Evading the law. Ghostbusting. You name it. Write a short scene, any fandom or original fiction. Leave it in the comments or post to your LJ and leave a link. Don't overthink it. Let your scene be as impetuous as the things that are going on in this fine establishment._

"Mulder. Why are we here?"

Mulder turned in his seat to grin at her. "Come on, Scully. Where's your sense of adventure?"

Raising an eyebrow, she replied, "A sense of adventure involves going rollerblading. Or hopping a plane and flying to Bermuda—wait, never mind that one—flying to Fiji for a spontaneous week-long vacation. Adventure does not involve a place called Pink Shell Motel."

Mulder popped his door open and climbed out, somehow unfolding gracefully despite a five-hour car ride. She, on the other hand, nearly tripped over her own heel.

"I never understand why you choose the crappiest places to stay. Maybe you don't need any commodities, but do you remember what I'm like when I only get a bagel for breakfast? For once I'd like a decent cup of coffee and maybe an English muffin with real butter."

Her stomach growled at that.

"Haven't you heard? Chasing aliens isn't quite as lucrative these days. Really, it's no worse than others we've stayed at."

"That's my point. Do you remember that one in Minnesota? What was it? The 'L' Motel or something? It was in the middle of nowhere and I swear, cockroaches the size of my shoes. I didn't even want to look at the shower. I might have discovered a new strain of fungus in there."

He smiled again, heading for the office. "Wasn't that when we were looking into that phantom trucker case?"

"Personally, I'd like to forget the whole incident. That whole week."

"This place can't be that bad. It even says it serves breakfast. Maybe you'll get some butter and jui—"

He cut off as he entered the building.

"Mulder, wh—?" Scully nearly stumbled into him, so abrupt was his stop. She peered around his shoulder.

There was a lady who looked like some redneck's Aunt Bev sitting at the desk, watching what sounded to be some kind of soap, petting one cat in her lap while five others lounged on the counter. But that wasn't the worst. 

The walls were covered with a sickly pink wallpapering. A carpet that had once been beige but was now gray tried vainly to match the tall, gold lamps which featured tacky porcelain hula girls at their bases. Strings of shells hung over the windows. 

One of the cats hissed.

"What kind of room can I get the happy couple?" asked the manager, dumping the cat from her lap and grabbing a pen.

"Mulder, there better damn well be _cereal_ tomorrow morning," Scully muttered.

Mulder just grimaced.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
